Speaking of the Dead
by OhLu
Summary: When Meredith Grey was younger, her mother Ellis Grey was murdered in their home. Little Meredith had no one to turn to except the Webbers, whom their family was quite close to.OneShot, please review. General Characters... and pairings, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on Ellis, that incision was slanted, what happened to straight lines? Oh, that's right you had a kid, with _him_!"

Ellis Grey was a little pissed, more drunk then pissed, only because it was her first night off that she had since internship, how in the hell could this happen? She decided to drink some vodka and watch her surgery tapes, she mistakenly forgot about the daughter cautiously listening to her mother complain about herself.

Poor Meredith Grey, always alone, always hiding; see her father left them a few years ago, it' s been living hell since. The last couple nights Meredith didn't even bother going to the hospital, it wasn't like she was actually going to see her mother, it was impossible. The only people Meredith ever communicated with were her lazy ass interns (who thought she was too mature for her age) and Dr. Webber, her mother's colleague, and whom she had an affair with.

Ellis Grey kept on complaining, when there was a shatter in the kitchen, a shatter like broken glass.

"God Damnit Meredith…stay in bed!"

Ellis walked into the kitchen to she what mess her daughter had made.

"You took her away, you killed her, you monster!" A man dressed in black appeared in the kitchen.

"Get out of my fucking house!" Ellis ran to get a knife, the phone was pointless.

The man pulled a gun from his pocket and followed Ellis with it. Ellis stood silent, she couldn't die, not yet, she hasn't even became Chief yet.

"Wait, please sir, just put the gun dow…" Ellis Grey fell to the floor, she was gone. Dead before she hit the ground.

Meredith was wide awake, her mother no longer angry, Meredith felt satisfied, even though a gun was just fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith Grey fell asleep for the first time in…well forever. The house was silent, her demons all returned to the ground. Peace at last.

Meredith arose the next morning forgetting about what had happened the previous night that is until she figured out her mother was home, and it was quite. She crept down stairs, for no reason really. Meredith knew what she would find on the cold marble floors in her kitchen. Meredith walked around the island; her eyes drifted to the floor, her mother lay motionless. "Good Morning Mommy…" She turned to the door; it was time to get someone for company.

Meredith walked four blocks to the police station, but laughed the whole way. At nine in the morning, someone would have to stop when a little girl in a night gown was walking on the road, barefoot. But as always, no one did.

When Mere reached the police station she headed for the front desk, a lady was sitting on a spinning chair, Meredith's head barely reached the top of the counter.

"Hi honey, what can I do for you?" Odd question, for a girl alone, barefoot in a police station.

"My mommy is dead on our kitchen floor…" Meredith didn't even make a facial expression.

"Um darling do your parents know where you are? They must be worried sick, let's get you a ride home." The lady was tired of pranks.

"That would be wonderful if my mom was alive." Meredith smiled, raised her voice a little, but smiled.

"Oh, right. Davis, Ken we have a little girl who insists her mother is dead, can you drive her home." She tried to whisper, she flunked. Two men in cop suits appeared are hind the desk.

"Hi, I am Davis and this is Ken, we'll drive you home. Ever ride in a cop car before?" He smiled, were they always this happy?

Meredith waited in the back of the car as they pasted every house possible; I mean come on people her house isn't that hard to find

"So, you say she's dead?" That was Ken; Meredith could tell he was an ass.

"Ken! Um, where's your father?" Mere liked Davis; he was honest…and shy.

"He walked off, my mom is a whore." Meredith said it with a promising voice; she knew more than a nine-year old should.

"Right…" Ken dazed.

When they arrived at the house Meredith jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, even though she left the back wide open, where her mother lie dead.

"She's dead huh? Mrs. Grey is you home?" Stupid ass Ken, she's dead/

"You must be like superman or something if you can talk to the dead." Meredith snickered, and turned to Davis.

"Okay Meredith, where is she?" Meredith didn't bother explaining she walked around the island like it was some normal routine.

When she pointed to her mom Ken was no longer a smart ass. Davis stepped to the side and talked on his radio, while Ken check to see if she was really dead.

"She's dead…" Ken had his palm wrapped around Ellis's wrist.

"No shit…" Meredith was amused.

"Excuse me, young…"

"Ken, not now." Davis cut him off.

Within minutes paramedics arrived, ganging up on Ellis's body. Meredith was shocked at this much attention, but more shocked when she got interrogated.

"So, you didn't actually see the shooting? What about hearing it?" She liked Davis, he was sincere.

"I was sleeping, came down stairs for some vodka and found her." Meredith was sarcastic. Davis ignored it.

"Okay, so do you want us to contact your father, you need a guardian…"

"No, he's a sleeping with some hag, let's go see Richard…" Meredith loved the Webbers.

"Okay. Ken I am taking her to a family friend, there's no point in interrogation. Davis took Meredith's hand and walked outside, for the first time in, well forever, Meredith felt loved, even if they were a stranger.


End file.
